


Whispered Answers

by PureFury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- High School, Biology, High School, M/M, Science, Teen Dean, Teen Sam, Wincest - Freeform, alternate universe- not hunter, peptide bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is stuck in a biology class and really needs the answer. Luckily, someone is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispered Answers

"DEAN WINCHESTER!!?" The roaring voice ripped him from the day dreams of his bed and buckets of nachos. His stomach growled, "I asked you a question! Answer me." The Head of Biology folded his arms with a mildly satisfied smirk on his face; he enjoyed picking on Dean.

The teenager swallowed, "Could you repeat the question please?" Dean tried to offer up an innocent smile but Mr Jefferson simply got redder.

"What bond holds together amino acids, boy?" He hissed. 

Going red from embarrassment, Dean silently cursed his daydreaming and lack of concentration. Green eyes scanned the board and text book rapidly for any hint of an answer. The suspense was killing him. The whole class was silent, waiting for the outcome. 

The teacher knew Dean was clueless but he wanted the joy of hearing a student admit that in front of a whole class of 17 year olds. This wasn't going to be forgotten.

"Well, Mr Winchester?" Jefferson leant back against the wall with mirth layered into his features. He was enjoying this way too much.

A quiet voice, barely audible to Dean, whispered beside the teenager, "Peptide bond." Dean frowned, should he listen to the voice? Impatient with Dean's hesitation, the voice emphasised, "Peptide Bond." Only Dean could hear the whisper. 

"Peptide Bond..." The uncertainty in Dean's voice was nearly palatable. 

The teacher blanched but turned to face the board without another word to the teenager. He wrote onto the board with a little more force than strictly necessary while murmuring under his breath. Dean let out a relieved sigh as he was safe for another lesson.

He glanced around him to see who'd provided the answer in his moment of need. The girl to his left didn't like him enough to help him and he had never even spoken to the boy on the right with long brown hair. He seemed like a nerd but if he'd saved Dean's skin, then he'd be grateful. 

When the bell finally went, Dean grabbed the boy before he could run off to his next lesson. He pulled him aside in the corridor with a tug. The tall boy looked alarmed at the sudden communication between two strangers. 

"It was you who gave me the answer." Dean stated.

Sam blushed and looked anywhere but his peer. The hallways were growing empty as the children leaked into their classrooms. He nodded, sending strains of brown hair over his eyes.

"You saved my skin. Thank you." Dean said kindly, leaning his head to try and gain eye contact.

Sam glanced up while his cheeks were still flushed red. Their eyes met and they simply peered at each other for a moment. Their classes forgotten for now.

Judging the moment, Dean leant Sam's face down and placed a soft kiss against the teen's lips. Dean chuckled as the red blush spread further, all the way to the tips of his ears.

"I'm Dean." He offered.

Smiling, the brown haired male nodded, "Sam." 

They grinned at each other before splitting to go their separate ways. They both glanced over their shoulder when they moved away. Dean was sure he'd get to see a lot more of Sam in the future.


End file.
